Celos
by Maslover
Summary: Gustavo decide que Dak Zebon tiene que quedarse en el departamento 2J con los chicos de BTR, pero Dak empieza a mostrar un cariño especial hacia James, lo cual desatara los celos de Kendall. -Amor Kames-
1. El inicio de los Celos

**Celos**

Muy temprano por la mañana, los chicos fueron despertados por un fuerte llamado a la puerta, alguien tocaba de manera muy ruidosa.

Logan, seguido de los otros 3 muchachos, aun somnolientos, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Gustavo Rocque, Kelly y Dak Zebon con una maleta.

"Perros!" dijo Gustavo algo enfadado "he aquí con quien compartirán dormitorio esta semana"

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si muy extrañados, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Kelly explicó la situación.

"Gustavo destruyo la casa de Dak Zebon, estrello uno de sus autos contra la casa, lo que causo fallas eléctricas y el rompimiento de tuberías, lo que hizo que se inunde… Espero que en 5 días máximo hayan solucionado el problema, mientras tanto, Dak compartirá el departamento con ustedes, ya que las cuentas de Gustavo han sido congeladas hasta nuevo aviso"

"P-pero" es lo único que alcanzo a articular Kendall antes de que Gustavo y Kelly cierren la puerta, quedando detrás de ella mientras dejaban a Dak dentro del departamento.

"Lamento si esto los incomoda" dijo Dak "Si quieren puedo buscar un hotel"

"Nada de eso" se apresuro a decir Kendall "No creo que sea necesario, podemos hacer espacio para alguien más por unos cuantos días"

Los demás chicos no parecían encantados con la noticia.

…

**En privado (en la habitación que compartían Logan y Kendall)**

"Estas loco?" Dijo James algo alterado

"No entiendo que es lo malo" refuto Kendall

"Estas bromeando? El es Dak Zebon!" agrego Logan

"La última vez que estuvimos cerca de él" continuo Carlos "Sufrimos severas contusiones!"

"Pero no fue por su culpa" replico Kendall "fueron sus fans enardecidas las que lo causaron… "Además solo será por cinco días, no es la gran cosa!"

-Toc Toc- La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación. Kendall abrió

Era Dak Zebon, quien dijo "Solo quería decirles que pase mis cosas a la habitación de al lado… Esta bien, no?"

Carlos y James se miraron con los ojos abiertos, ya que Dak se había acomodado en el cuarto que ellos compartían.

"Seguro" dijo Kendall con una sonrisa amistosa "Ya desayunaste? Nosotros vamos a hacerlo ahora, nos acompañas?"

"Desde luego"

…

Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa, Dak uso el puesto que estaba al lado de James, los chicos le explicaron a la Sra. Knigth y a Katie que Dak se quedaría unos días, obviamente la más emocionada por esto era la pequeña Katie…

"James, creo que te has ensuciado con el desayuno, permíteme" dijo Dak mientras acercaba su mano al rostro del moreno y con el pulgar limpiaba delicadamente la comisura de los labios de James, lo que provoco que este se sonroje ligeramente.

"G-gracias" dijo James algo confundido, mientras los demás miraban extrañados.

Después del desayuno, los chicos se fueron a ver televisión, Dak se sentó al lado de James casi inmediatamente después de que el se sentó, lo que molesto un poco a Kendall, ya que el siempre se sentaba junto a James.

"Dak, me puedes traer un poco de agua de la cocina, por favor" dijo Kendall

"Emmm… claro" respondió Dak y se dirigió a la cocina, Kendall aprovecho ese momento para sentarse al lado de James.

Cuando Dak llego con el agua, Kendall solo dijo "gracias" y siguió viendo televisión, como si nada hubiese pasado... Dak tuvo que buscar otro puesto.

…

El dia transcurrió sin mayor novedad; en la noche, Carlos estaba tomando una ducha, James estaba en su cuarto listo para dormir.

"Yo dormiré en la misma cama con Carlos, tu puedes usar mi cama para que estés mas cómodo" Le dijo James a Dak.

"De hecho, soy algo friolento… preferiría dormir contigo, si no te molesta, claro. Asi no sentiré frio" dijo Dak sonriendo

"El cuarto tiene calefacción, no creo que pases frio" dijo James con normalidad

"Aun así, preferiría que durmieras conmigo"

"Está bien, supongo que tengo problema con eso"

Cuando Carlos regreso al cuarto, se encontró con James y Dak durmiendo en la misma cama, así que él se acostó en la suya.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Kendall y Logan entraron a la habitación de James y Carlos para invitarles a la piscina, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Kendall se borro bruscamente al ver que Dak estaba en la misma cama que James.

"Parecen cansados" dijo Kendall, tratando de disimular su ira. "No creo que quieran ir a la piscina"

"Estas bien, Kendall?" pregunto Logan poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

"Claro que si, por que no he de estar bien" dijo Kendall aun molesto. "Vámonos"

"Esperen" dijo Carlos desperezándose en su cama. "Yo quiero ir a la piscina también!" continuo Carlos con su sonrisa habitual de siempre.

"Vayan ustedes, yo recordé que tengo algo que hacer" dijo Kendall y se fue de inmediato.

"Que ocurre?" dijo Carlos extrañado.

"Eso" respondió Logan, apuntado hacia la cama donde estaban James y Dak.

"Oh! Jaja, pobre Kendall, pero no debe sentirse mal… anoche yo me estaba bañando, supongo que no querían incomodarme así que decidieron dormir juntos, pero no paso nada! Yo regrese enseguida" respondió Carlos con mucha normalidad.

"Eso espero, parece que a Kendall le gusta mucho James" dijo Logan algo preocupado.

"Ya no pienses en eso, mejor vamos a la piscina, si?" dijo Calos sonriendo ampliamente. "Sera una mañana para nosotros dos"

El comentario hizo sonrojar a Logan, quien para disimular dijo "No será mejor despertarlos?, para no dejarlos solos."

"Podemos dejarles una nota para no despertarlos" dijo Carlos. "Oye Logan, entre tu y yo…" susurro Carlos "creo que James no se ha dado cuenta"

"Yo creo lo mismo" susurro Logan riéndose.

"Que haces aquí Logan?" pregunto James levantándose, lo que hizo que Dak también se levantara.

"Eeeeee… yoo, yo.." tartamudeo Logan por miedo a que James hubiese escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Carlos.

"Vino a invitarnos a la piscina" le ayudo Carlos.

"Suena divertido" dijo James "pero tengo hambre, los alcanzo después de desayunar, si?"

"Yo también tengo hambre" dijo Dak "sabes, hay una cafetería asombrosa cerca de aquí, podemos ir. Yo invito" dijo Dak sonriéndole a James

"Suena divertido!" dijo Carlos "Cual es?"

"NO!" grito Logan "tú y yo tenemos algo que hacer, no podemos ir" se apresuro a decir Logan.

"De que hablas Loggie?" dijo Carlos mirándolo con cara de duda.

"Tú solo alístate y vamos a la piscina, allá conversamos"

"Supongo que solo somos tu y yo" dijo Dak mirando a James

"Y Kendall?" pregunto James

"Eeee… dijo que tenia cosas que hacer" respondió Logan "No se mas"

"Bien, entonces vamos a desayunar" dijo James y le sonrio a Dak.

…

Logan y Carlos caminaba hacia la piscina

"Aun tengo hambre Loggie" dijo Carlos haciendo un puchero "Por que dijiste que teníamos cosas que hacer?"

Logan sonrió "No es obvio? Dak no nos invito, solo invito a James… Está claro que quería tener un momento a solas con él, por eso escogió una cafetería fuera de Palm Woods."

"Eso es peor!" dijo Carlos algo alterado "No podemos dejarlos así! Puede pasar 'algo'"

"No es nuestro deber intervenir, James es lo suficientemente grandecito como para decidir por su cuenta y hacerse responsable por sus decisiones." Respondió Logan muy serio.

"Logan, ellos son nuestros amigos y claro que es nuestro deber intervenir!" refuto Carlos

"No podemos decidir lo que es mejor para ellos, no nos corresponde eso"

"No solo podemos hacerlo, debemos hacerlo!" dijo Carlos, se puso unas gafas de sol dramáticamente y dijo con voz de película "Vamos a seguirlos"

"Carlitos… Eso es invasión de privacidad y…" Logan fue interrumpido por Carlos, quien lo tomo de la camisa y lo dirigió hacia afuera de Palm Woods.

…

Carlos y Logan estaban detrás de unas plantas observando a James y Dak en la cafetería.

"Lo vez, no pasa nada extraño, solo están desayunando" dijo Logan en tono de 'te lo dije'

"No cantes victoria aun Loggie, recién ha empezado su cita"

"No es una cita Carlitos"

"Que no es una cita?" pregunto Kendall, llegando a donde estaban sus amigos

"Kendall! Que haces aquí!?" pregunto Logan poniéndose nervioso.

"Pues, salí a comprar unas cosas" respondió Kendall mostrando las bolsas con compras "y cuando iba de regreso a Palm Woods, los vi a ustedes, haciendo lo que hacen… por cierto, que hacen detrás de las plantas de una cafetería?"

Carlos y Logan se miraban tratando de encontrar una respuesta para despistar a Kendall, pero solo podían pronunciar palabras monosílabas como "Eh eee… pues, yo, mmmm, el.. y luego.."

Kendall los observo un momento y finalmente se acerco a ver lo que sus amigos observaban, lo que le dio una desagradable sorpresa al rubio.

"Kendall?" pregunto Logan

El rubio no dijo nada, tomo sus bolsas y se fue sin siquiera mirar atrás.

"Creo que esto se acaba de complicar más" dijo Carlos mirando triste a Logan.

"No te preocupes Carlitos, este tipo de cosas siempre terminan solucionándose"

"Eso espero…" concluyo Carlos mirando al cielo.


	2. Una Madre Comprensiva

Kendall estaba muy molesto, se había encerrado en su habitación para evitar tener que charlar con alguien, se tiro sobre su cama con el ceño fruncido y muy pensativo; en serio le gustaba James y no soportaba ver que Dak este quitándoselo.

-Toc Toc- el sonido de la puerta irrumpió sus pensamientos

"Déjenme en paz" grito Kendall muy serio

"Cariño, soy yo" hablo la Sra. Knight desde el otro lado de la puerta, lo que hizo que Kendall abra de inmediato.

"Está todo bien?" pregunto la Sra. Knight a su hijo entrando en la habitación.

"Por qué crees algo anda mal?"

"Ven hijo, siéntate" dijo la Sra. Knight mientras daba ligeras palmadas en la cama, al lado de donde se había sentado.

Kendall se sentó al lado de su madre

"Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme, Kendall?" pregunto su madre

"No realmente" contesto Kendall con naturalidad, obviamente no quería confesarle a su madre que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

"Cariño, sé que es complicado por lo que estas pasando, pero así es la juventud" empezó a decir la Sra. Knight

Kendall estaba atónito "No sé de lo que me estás hablando mamá"

La Sra. Knight sonrió cálidamente a su hijo "Si no quieres hablar de ello ahora está bien, yo estaré para ti cuando lo necesites" dicho esto beso su frente y se dirigía hacia afuera de la habitación.

"Espera mamá" dijo Kendall aun confundido "Realmente necesito hablar con alguien"

La Sra. Knight solo sonrió dulcemente y volvió a sentarse al lado de su hijo

"Nunca lo planee así, todos estos sentimientos, solo se fueron dando en mi… ni siquiera se si es correcto"

"Nadie manda en sus sentimientos hijo" dijo la Sra. Knight sobando la espalda de su hijo "y mientras no le hagas daño a nadie, ni obligues nada a nadie… no tiene nada de malo"

"Mamá… desde cuando lo sabes?"

La Sra. Knigth sonrió "Una madre siempre se da cuenta de estas cosas, tu cariño hacia James es más fuerte que tu, sé que es algo que no puedes controlar"

"Y que debo hacer?"

La Sra. Knight abrazo fuertemente a su hijo "Mi pequeño, si de verdad lo quieres tanto, por que no le confiesas lo que sientes?"

"No puedo… no sé como lo tomara… siempre hemos sido amigos, no creo que él me vea de otra forma"

"No puedes asegurar eso, créeme hijo, James se preocupa por ti tanto como tú por el… Por que no pensar que siente lo mismo por ti?"

"Porque parece que está interesado en Dak" respondió Kendall tristemente, bajando la mirada.

"No lo sé, pareciera que Dak es el que está interesado, creo que James ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando"

Kendall se rio "Es extraño hablar de esto con mi madre"

La Sra. Knight sonrió "Aun asi, lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos casos es contar con tu madre"

"Gracias por todo mamá"

"Cuando quieras cariño" la Sra. Knight volvió a abrazar a su hijo y se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Kendall hundido en sus pensamientos…

Después de pensar mucho, Kendall salió de su habitación, quería distraer su mente de James, pero para su mala suerte, el moreno entro por la puerta.

"Hey, Kendall, no te he visto en toda la mañana" dijo James ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa.

"Si, has estado ocupado esta mañana?" dijo Kendall sin querer, solo fue algo que se le salió.

"A que te refieres?" pregunto el moreno confundido

"Nada, no sé ni porque lo dije" se escuso Kendall "donde has estado?"

"Salí a desayunar con Dak" respondió James con naturalidad.

Kendall trato de disfrazar enojo con una sonrisa "Ah, que bien… y donde esta Dak ahora?"

"Lo llamaron por lo de la casa, fue a ver que tal esta quedando la reparación."

"Espero que ya este lista" dijo Kendall, como deseando que toda esta situación de acabe con la partida de Dak y todo vuelva a ser como antes… "y has visto a Logan y Carlos?" dijo Kendall para cambiar de tema.

"No, en la mañana Dak los invito a desayunar también, pero Logan dijo que tenían mucho que hacer y se fueron, desde ahí no los he visto"

Kendall levanto una ceja "En serio?"

"Sip"

El rubio rio, le pareció cómico que Logan y Carlos hayan rechazado una invitación a desayunar para espiarlos.

"Disculpa, que es tan gracioso?" pregunto James confundido

"Nada" respondió Kendall poniéndose serio "emmmm… quieres ir a la piscina? O no se, quieres que hagamos algo?"

"Claro, la piscina suena genial"

James fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa para la piscina, Kendall pensó que podía tratar de coquetear mas con James y asi darle a entender lo que siente por él; entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de que su mama lo observaba desde la cocina, ella le hizo un gesto de aprobación como si supera exactamente en lo que estaba pensando su hijo.

"Nos vamos?" pregunto James saliendo de su habitación

"Claro" dijo Kendall y salieron del departamento para dirigirse a la piscina.

Pero una vez llegando a la piscina, el plan de Kendall de pasar un rato agradable a solas con James fue frustrado, llegaron Logan, Carlos y Dak…

"Kendall, James!" dijo Carlos entusiasmado "Que bien que coincidimos en la piscina, será una mañana de chicos!"

La expresión en el rostro de Kendall lo decía todo, arruinaron sus planes y lo peor de todo, Dak los acompañaría esa mañana…

Todos se divirtieron mucho esa mañana, todos menos Kendall, que tenía una expresión incomoda en su rostro, no participo en los juegos de los muchachos y se mantuvo distante.

Logan quiso hablar con Kendall, pero hasta a eso se negó; es más, los chicos aun seguían en la piscina cuando él se retiro sin siquiera despedirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos... se que el capitulo es corto, pero no se me ocurre que mas poner, cualquier idea me seria de gran ayuda! jeje

Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews! Hasta la próxima!


	3. Tiempo con James! y concejos de Katie

Kendall se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama pensativo… pareciera que últimamente eso es todo lo que hace… sentirse mal por ver a James pasar mucho tiempo con Dak, deprimirse y sumirse en sus pensamientos recostado en su cama…

"Estas bien?" pregunto una voz que hizo que Kendall se estremeciera

"James!" exclamo el rubio "que haces aquí?"

"Vi que te alejabas de la piscina y vine a cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien"

Una sonrisa inevitablemente se formo en el rostro de Kendall, esas palabras sonaban tan dulces en la boca del moreno…

"No te preocupes, es solo que, no me siento del todo bien"

James se sentó al lado del rubio "Estas enfermo?" pregunto tocando la frente del rubio con la mano, lo que hizo que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en el rostro del rubio "Pues tu temperatura esta normal, pero tus mejillas están sonrojadas como si tuvieras fiebre…"

Kendall tomo la mano de James y la alejo de si suavemente mientras le sonreía al moreno "Estoy bien, solo algo cansado, supongo"

"Si quieres te hago compañía hasta que te sientas mejor" ofreció James amistosamente

"Eso sería grandioso" respondió Kendall muy feliz

Y así pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, viendo televisión, jugando videojuegos, conversando, comiendo, riendo… Kendall estaba realmente feliz y era imposible ocultarlo! Al final logro pasar toda la mañana con James, solo los dos.

"Gracias por acompañarme, James" dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a su amigo

"Ni lo menciones" respondió el moreno "No podía dejarte solo mientras estabas enfermo, por cierto… ya te sientes mejor?"

"Si, de hecho si… Muchas gracias, en serio, gracias por todo"

James sonrió a su amigo, se miraron durante unos segundos.. o minutos, quien sabe? El tiempo no importaba en ese momento, eran solo los dos, compartiendo el mismo aire, el mismo momento y, de cierta forma, los mismos sentimientos… lástima que el celular de Kendall interrumpió aquel momento perfecto; le llego un mensaje de su hermana que decía: "Hermano mayor, necesito ayuda! Estoy en el parque de PalmWoods, no demores –Katie"

Kendall miro a James "Lo lamento, Katie me necesita"

"Está bien" respondió James sonriendo "Ve"

El rubio abrazo fuertemente a James "gracias por todo, en serio" dicho esto salió del departamento; James por su parte quedo algo confundido, nunca se había sentido tan bien pasando tiempo a solas con Kendall, fue un momento realmente especial…

…

Kendall caminaba hacia el parque para encontrarse con su hermanita.

"Hola hermano mayor!" saludo la pequeña al ver al rubio llegar.

"Hola Katie, para que me necesitas?" pregunto el rubio sentándose junto a la pequeña.

"De hecho, tu me necesitas"

El comentario obviamente hizo reír a Kendall "En serio? Y según tu, para que te necesito?"

"Para que finalmente puedas confesar tu amor a James! Daaa"

La expresión en el rostro de Kendall cambio súbitamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron casi inmediatamente "Es alguna de tus bromas?" pregunto Kendall algo incomodo.

"Claro que no, sabes que no bromeo con estas cosas… Hermano, te conozco más de lo que crees, y sé lo que sientes por James, solo que no has podido confesarlo!"

"Tú también?" pregunto Kendall asombrado

"Acaso mama ya hablo contigo!?" dijo Katie chocando su mano contra su frente "le dije que espere a que yo hable primero!"

Kendall estaba atónito "Ustedes dos hablan de esto a mis espaldas!?"

La pequeña sonrió y abrazo a su hermano "Somos tu familia! Claro que sabemos lo que pasa contigo y hablamos al respecto, pero todo por tu bien…"

"No puede ser, necesito aire"

"Estamos en el parque! Solo respira" dijo Katie a manera de broma "Ahora, en mi opinión, debes decirle lo que sientes a James antes de que Dak se te adelante y termine saliendo con él; sé que no querrás verlo con otro"

"No lo se… hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo, que es muy arriesgado intentar llevar esto a otro nivel"

Katie golpeo la frente de su hermano "No seas tan cabeza cerrada! Hermano, sabes que si no haces algo al respecto intervendré yo!"

"Nooo!" grito Kendall "está bien, hoy mismo hablare con el…" Kendall suspiro "la verdad es que James es increíble, incluso hoy dejo de ir a la piscina con los chicos por hacerme compañía, solo porque creyó que estaba enfermo… supongo que no tengo nada que perder"

Katie abrazo a su hermano "Hazlo pronto, si?"

"Esta noche lo hare" dijo Kendall y sonrió a su hermana.


	4. El Concierto

James, después de haber salido a dar vueltas por PalmWoods, se dirigía a cenar al departamento 2J cuando de pronto se encontró con Dak en el pasillo.

"Hey! James" dijo Dak saludando "Sabes, me regalaron dos entradas para el concierto de Maroon 5 de esta noche, se que te gustan mucho y no tengo con quien más ir… te gustaría venir conmigo?"

"Es en serio!?" dijo James emocionándose "Las entradas se habían agotado hace mucho! Trate de conseguirlas durante semanas! Cómo pudiste obtenerlas?"

Dak solo rio "Eso es un sí?"

"Claro amigo! Me encantaría!" respondió James emocionado.

James agradeció a Dak de sobremanera y fue a su habitación a alistarse.

…

Mientras James se alistaba, Kendall entro a la habitación, dispuesto a confesarle lo que siente a James, pero…

"James?" pregunto Kendall intrigado "Por que te estás alistando tanto?"

"Kenny! No lo vas a creer!" respondió James emocionado "Dak tiene una entrada extra para el concierto de Maroon 5 al que quería ir! Y me invito!"

La noticia obviamente le cayó a Kendall como una patada en el estomago.

"Y aceptaste ir así porque si?" dijo Kendall molesto

"Claro! Estuve buscando las entradas durante semanas! Y ahora que apareció la oportunidad de ir al concierto no la puedo rechazar…"

"Pues al menos tienes la decencia de contármelo una hora antes del concierto" respondió Kendall con sarcasmo

"Acaba de ofrecérmelo, y si deberías estar feliz, eres el primero en saberlo"

"James, no creo que sea buena idea ir a ese concierto"

"No entiendo cual es el problema de ir a un concierto" refuto James mientras se probaba diferentes camisas frente al espejo

"El problema no es el concierto" argumento Kendall finalmente "El problema es que vas a ir con Dak Zebon"

"No sé de qué te quejas" dijo James "tú eras quien lo defendía en primer lugar, y tenias razón, es un tipo agradable, se ha portado muy bien con nosotros"

"No, se ha portado muy bien contigo" se quejo Kendall

"Que quieres decir?" cuestiono James

"Nada… haz lo que quieras" dicho esto Kendall se retiro del cuarto, dejando tras de si a James algo confundido.

…

Kendall se dirigió al vestíbulo, donde encontró a Dak Zebon.

"Que crees que estás haciendo?" dijo Kendall molesto

"Pues, estoy esperando a James para irnos al concierto… por que?" respondió Dak con normalidad.

"No te hagas! No sé exactamente que tramas, pero no me agrada!" dijo Kendall amenazante.

"Cuál es tu problema? No he hecho nada malo! Ni planeo hacerlo!" refuto Dak molestándose.

"A mí no me hables así" respondió Kendall desafiante

"Guarden las garras!" grito Logan, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados, a unos metros de los dos chicos y la expresión en su rostro parecía decir 'ya estoy harto de esto'

"Disculpa?" dijo kendall mientras miraba intrigado a su amigo

"Ya es suficiente" continuo Logan "Kendall, es obvio que estas celoso de Dak y James, pero no tienes por qué estarlo, pues James no tiene nada con Dak ni contigo! Y tu Dak, es obvio que te gusta James, no tiene sentido que lo niegues, creo que la única persona que no se ha dado cuenta aun es James, pero al parecer el no está interesado"

Kendall estaba pasmado ante lo que Logan había dicho, no lograba articular ni una sola palabra.

"Eso no te consta" finalmente dijo Dak "Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, ni pretendo hacerlo, no obligare nada a nadie… Si me disculpan, tengo una cita" Dicho esto Dak dio media vuelta y se fue, llegando a la limusina que estaba afuera, donde espero a James.

Cuando James salió de Palm Woods, Dak le sonrió coquetamente "James, luces increíble"

El moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario "Gracias, igual tu"

"Pues, gracias… Nos vamos?"

"Claro! Muero por ese concierto!" respondió James entusiasmado.

**En el concierto…**

"Estas feliz?" pregunto Dak a James, quien lucía más contento que nunca.

"Estas bromeando? Esto es increíble! En serio, muchas gracias por invitarme"

"No hay problema, sabia lo mucho que te gusta este grupo, además, quien mejor que tu para acompañarme…" respondió Dak muy coqueto, pero James no le prestó mucha atención a esto, estaba embelesado por el concierto.

Cuando sonó payphone, la canción favorita de James, el tomo la mano de Dak llevado por la emoción, volteo a verlo y dijo "Es mi canción favorita!"

Dak se quedo perplejo mirando fijamente a James durante unos segundos, aunque este ni volteaba a verlo… cuando por fin James volteo, Dak se acerco hacia él, pero James lo interpreto de otra manera, creyó que Dak lo iba a abrazar, así que James le respondió con un abrazo y le dijo al oído "En serio, muchas gracias por esto!"

Aquello fue malinterpretado por Dak, quien se sonrojo y volteo a ver a la banda con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, creyó que James correspondía a sus sentimientos.

**Una vez que regresaron al 2J…**

James abrió la puerta, entro, dejo que pase Dak y la cerro.

"Gracias de nuevo Dak, en serio me gusto mucho!" dijo James sonriendo emocionado "Fue una noche increíble"

"No es nada, pero… la noche aun no acaba"

James hizo un sutil ademan para expresar confusión, pero Dak hizo caso omiso a este, acerco su mano al rostro de James, lo acaricio, tomo suavemente su mejilla y se acerco, besando a James muy suavemente. James dudo unos segundos, pero siguió el beso, tímido al principio, luego muy confiado.

"Eso es exactamente de lo que hablaba" dijo Kendall, haciendo que James y Dak se separen para mirarlo. Kendall no dijo nada mas, solo se levanto del mueble donde estaba y se dirigió a su habitación.

"Que fue eso?" pregunto James.

"Eeee… no lo sé, supongo que Kendall es homofóbico" dijo Dak alzando los hombros.

"No puede ser…" susurro James "Y tú me besaste!" continuo, algo alterado.

"Pues.. sí, me gustas mucho James!" confeso Dak "Y tú me devolviste el beso y me abrazaste y tomaste mi mano en el concierto, por lo que creo que también te gusto… no?"

James se puso pensativo "La verdad no sé qué decir… No sé qué es lo que siento"

"No te preocupes Jamie" dijo Dak y se acerco para darle otro beso "Yo te esperare, solo no tardes mucho en aclarar tus pensamientos… Esta noche dormiré en un hotel, para que puedas pensar claramente, si? Nos vemos mañana"

…

Esa noche James no podía dormir; estaba muy confundido, acababa de besarse con Dak Zebon y Kendall los vio… lo que le extraño fue la reacción del rubio.

James estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba; se levanto tímidamente de la cama y vio una pequeña silueta.

"Quieres que hablemos?" se escucho una voz, James inmediatamente reconoció que era Katie Knigth.

"Katie! Que haces despierta a esta hora.. y en mi habitación!?" susurro James a manera de grito

"Tú solo ven conmigo" dijo la pequeña y salió de la habitación.

James la siguió y la encontró sentada en el sofá, ella le hizo un gesto para que se siente enfrente de ella, el solo obedeció.

"Estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha estado pasando" dijo Katie muy seria.

"Como es que tu…"

"Por favor James, aun crees que puede pasar algo en esta casa sin que yo me entere?" interrumpió la pequeña "En fin, solo quiero ayudarte a despejar la mente"

"Katie, gracias por querer ayudar, pero creo que esto es algo que debo resolver por mí mismo, no crees?" dijo James

"En una persona normal sería así, pero tú, obviamente necesitas mi ayuda" dijo Katie de manera cortante

James giro los ojos "Esta bien, y según tu, que debería hacer?"

"No te diré que hacer, solo te explicare bien lo que está ocurriendo, porque es obvio que no es lo que tú crees"

James levanto una ceja "De que me hablas?"

"Por ejemplo" empezó Katie "Mi hermano no es homofóbico, la reacción que tuvo ante el beso fue por celos, tu le gustas a mi hermano!"

Los ojos de James se abrieron bruscamente, pero no logro decir nada. Estaba en un micro shock.

"Así es, no entiendo porque no lo habías notado… veo que no notas muchas cosas, como que Dak desde el primer día te estuvo acosando, no te trataba bien, estaba siendo romántico! Y sabes por que te llevo al concierto? Carlos le comento lo mucho que te gusta la música de Maroon 5 y que luchaste mucho por esos boletos, aunque sin éxito. El es amigo de muchas personas influyentes en L.A. solo tuvo que hacer un par de llamadas y consiguió los boletos."

James seguía en shock

"James, lo único que tienes que hacer es decidir, pero recuerda que mi hermano ha estado para ti desde siempre, han sido grandes amigos desde muy pequeños y de por sí ya han compartido mucho… No arriesgues la amistad que tienen, si decides salir con Dak, al menos deja las cosas claras con mi hermano." Katie se levanto y abrazo a James, haciéndolo salir de su micro shock.

"Muchas gracias Katie, en serio me has ayudado mucho" dijo James mientras abrazaba a la pequeña. En eso Katie golpea el estomago de James.

"Auch! Eso por que fue?" dijo James confundido

"Porque besaste a Dak!" respondió Katie como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo "Tu sabes lo mucho que me gusta… pero bueno, me alegro por ti. Suerte" dicho esto la pequeña se fue a su habitación, dejando a James sentado en el sofá, hundido en sus pensamientos.


	5. Aclarando las cosas (parte 1)

A la mañana siguiente, Carlos se despertó y se levanto de inmediato notando que ni James ni Dak estaban en la cama; el latino se preocupo de sobremanera, su mente inocente fue atacada por todo tipo de pensamientos, salió de la habitación casi corriendo, pero se detuvo al ver a James sentado en el sofá pensativo.

James!? –exclamo el latino aliviado- que haces aquí? Y donde está Dak?

Hola Carlitos… -respondió el moreno monótonamente- Dak está en un hotel y yo pase aquí la noche, pensando.

O sea que ni siquiera has dormido? –cuestiono el latino

No… -respondió James

Estas bien? –pregunto Carlos sentándose al lado del moreno- que te preocupa?

James no tuvo otra alternativa que contarle a su mejor amigo, con lujo de detalle, todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque para sorpresa del moreno, era como si Carlos ya lo supiera.

Carlitos? –preguntó James- no pareces nada sorprendido con esto…

Pues, no era difícil de imaginárselo, es obvio que Kendall está enamorado de ti desde hace años! Y Dak, desde el primer día se porto demasiado coqueto contigo… No sé cómo no lo viste venir.

Los ojos de James estaban abiertos por la sorpresa

Y que crees que deba hacer? –finalmente dijo el moreno

No me corresponde decidir a mi –respondió el latino- debes hacer caso a tu corazón.

Y si mi corazón no sabe lo que quiere –dijo James

Todo se resolverá –continuó Carlos- ahora claro que parece un enredo, aparentemente todo te vino de golpe, pero no te preocupes, se que lograras aclarar tu mente y decidir lo que es mejor para ti.

Wow… Carlos, en serio eres tú el muchacho serio con el que estoy conversando? –dijo James a manera de broma

Carlos rio- Eres mi mejor amigo, lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte cuando tienes problemas y aconsejarte, no?

James abrazo a su amigo- Gracias Carlitos

…

Kendall no quería salir de su habitación, sabía que si salía a desayunar se toparía con James y Dak, y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar, pero también sabía que cuando Logan se levante, lo llevaría al comedor…

"Escapar por la ventana no es una opción, o si?" Se cuestionaba Kendall "Quiza solo deba fingir que sigo dormido o que estoy enfermo"

"Desde cuando hablas solo?" pregunto Logan observándolo desde su cama

"Logan! P-pues yo, emmm… estaba…"

"Estabas hablando contigo mismo" completo el pelinegro "No puedes negarlo, te vi y te escuché. Lo que me preocupa es que eso no lo habías hecho antes, al menos no desde que compartimos habitación; por tanto o estas enloqueciendo o tienes una fuerte preocupación"

"Si te digo que estoy enloqueciendo me creerías?" pregunto el rubio sonriendo

"Sé que no es por eso, sé que es una fuerte preocupación… es más, sé por quien estas así"

"No me digas que tu también!" exclamo Kendall llevándose una mano a la cara

"A que te refieres con eso?" cuestiono el pelinegro

"Nada, olvídalo; no quiero hablar de ello"

"Kendall, quizás yo no sea un experto en estos temas, pero sé cuando algo es correcto y sé que tú debes intentar algo con él."

"Ya no quiero intentar nada!" exclamo Kendall

Logan quedo impactado ante la reacción del rubio "pero… por qué? Está todo bien?"

"No, no lo está; anoche quise disculparme por cómo me había estado comportando, quise incluso decirle la razón por la que actué de esa manera, pero…"

"Pero que?" pregunto el pelinegro

"Cuando James regreso a la casa, beso a Dak Zevon"

"No lo beso!" dijo Katie, saliendo del cesto de la ropa sucia

"Katie!" exclamaron los dos muchachos al unísono

"Estabas espiándonos!?" pregunto Kendall

"Hermano mayor, tu bien sabes que fue Dak el que besó a James!"

"Porque todos estaban enterados menos yo?" preguntó Logan

"Primero" dijo Kendall "ya te he dicho Katie que no está bien espiar a las personas y segundo, James no se resistió al beso, también lo besó!"

"No puedes culparlo, Dak es demasiado lindo" dijo la pequeña suspirando

Kendall giró los ojos.

"Como sea, lo que quiero decir" continuó Katie "es que la culpa es tuya!"

"Mía!?" respondió Kendall "el idiota de Dak Zebon se atravesó en…"

"En qué?" interrumpió Katie "en su relación? TU Y JAMES NO TIENEN NADA! Y LA CULPA DE ELLO ES TUYA! Desde hace tanto tiempo te gusta, pero no hiciste nada al respecto! Ahora lo estás perdiendo"

Kendall enterró el rostro en sus manos

"Lamento ser tan dura hermano" dijo Katie mientras lo abrazaba "pero a veces necesitas que te hablen fuerte para que entiendas"

Kendall miro a su hermanita con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro "Yo soy tu hermano mayor, no crees que es a mí al que le corresponde hablarte así?"

"Pero no hace falta" respondió Katie "en cambio tu, necesitabas de urgencia que te asunten"

Logan rio al ver aquella escena

"Bien" continuó el pelinegro "que harás ahora entonces?"

"Me alistaré, saldré a desayunar y hablaré con James en algún lugar muy bello para disculparme y confesarle lo que siento… en caso de que me odie, sé que puedo culparlos a ustedes" respondió el rubio, la ultima parte en tono de broma.

"Llévalo al parque de PalmWoods" dijo la pequeña Katie "la parte del jardín norte es bellísima"

"Gracias Katie" dijo el rubio y abrazó a su hermana "ahora ve a arreglarte, yo haré lo mismo"

"En serio lo harás?" preguntó Logan cuando se fue Katie

"Si, ya estoy decidido, así que no me hagas dudar, quieres?"

"Perfecto, te acompañaré" dijo el pelinegro con naturalidad "no te puedo dejar solo en un momento así, ademas quiero saber en qué termina todo esto..."

Kendall le sonrió "Gracias"

…

Minutos después, Kendall y Logan salían de su habitación hacia el comedor donde encontraron a Carlos, Katie y la Sra. Knight

"Buenos días niños" saludó amablemente Jennifer

"Buenos días" respondieron los chicos mientras se sentaban a la mesa

"Donde esta James?" preguntó Kendall

"Dijo que iba al departamento de una de las Jennifers para ayudarle a llevar a la escuela un proyecto en el que estuvieron trabajando" respondió la Sra. Knight con una cálida sonrisa mientras llevaba a la mesa unos sanduches; aquella respuesta extraño mucho a Kendall y Logan, quienes se miraron entre si buscando una respuesta.

"Por cierto" continuó la Sra. Knight "No he visto que ninguno de ustedes haya hecho algún proyecto"

"Eee no" respondió Carlos con su risa nerviosa casi de inmediato, para evitar que uno de sus amigos confiese que no existe tal proyecto "es un proyecto especial, le tocó a muy pocos de la clase"

Kendall y Logan miraron fijamente a Carlos, quien rápidamente desvió la mirada

"Ya acabe Sra. Knight, muchas gracias" dijo el latino "me adelantaré al colegio si?" prosiguió con su risa nerviosa "tengo que comprar algo antes. Adiós"

Dicho esto, Carlos salió prácticamente corriendo del 2J, pero sus amigos lo siguieron de inmediato.

"A donde crees que vas!?" dijo Kendall interceptándolo

"A la escuela" respondió Carlos nervioso

"Carlos, ya te lo he dicho, no sabes mentir…" dijo Logan "solo dinos donde esta James"

El latino bajó la mirada "Fue a desayunar con Dak"

Kendall sintió como su presión se alteraba "donde fueron?" pregunto secamente

"No, Kendall, no lo entiendes" continuó Carlos

"Dime donde fueron"

"Kendall escúchame"

"TE PREGUNTE DONDE FUERON!"

"A la misma cafetería de la vez pasada!" respondió Carlos asustado

Kendall salió corriendo

"Oh Dios" dijo Logan "entonces en serio está saliendo con Dak?"

"Eso es lo que no me dejó explicar Kendall!" respondió el latino "James lo citó en la cafetería para dejar las cosas en claro, no quiere una relación con él."


	6. Aclarando las cosas (parte 2)

En la cafetería, minutos antes…

"James!" dijo Dak mientras se levantaba de su silla para recibir al apuesto muchacho

"Hola Dak, como amaneciste?"

"Muy bien, pensando mucho en ti" respondió mientras se sonrojaba un poco, igual que James

"Dak yo…"

"Quieres tomar algo?" interrumpió Dak "de seguro no has desayunado"

"Es verdad, pero no tengo apetito" respondió el moreno

"Está todo bien?"

"Escucha Dak, eres en realidad un chico estupendo, te has portado de maravilla conmigo, eres muy atento, talentoso y muy atractivo…"

"Pero?" dijo tristemente Dak, invitando así al moreno a continuar

"Pero no te puedo corresponder… acabo de enterarme anoche que"

"Que le gustas a Kendall" concluyó Dak "lo sé, me di cuenta apenas empezó a celarte"

James se sonrojo ligeramente "Lo lamento, yo no lo sabía… si hubiera sabido no hubiese dejado que esto llegue a este punto…"

"Pero no me has dicho que sientes tu por él"

"N-no estoy seguro" dijo James "hemos sido amigos desde muy pequeños, él siempre ha estado ahí para mi, compartimos todo…"

"Pero te gusta?" cuestiono Dak para ayudarle a descubrir sus sentimientos

James suspiro fuertemente "Creo que en todos estos años me he ido enamorando de él poco a poco, pero no lo quise ver"

Dak se puso un poco triste "Pues espero que seas muy feliz, James y, si no resultan las cosas con él pues, yo siempre estaré disponible para ti"

"Gracias Dak, gracias por todo" dijo James sonriéndole cariñosamente

"Espero que no te moleste, pero quisiera pedirte algo antes irme"

"Claro, pídeme lo que sea" respondió James

Una picara sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Dak Zevon, lo que hizo que James se espante un poco

"N-no quise decir lo que sea" se escuso James "me refería a que si es algo que puedo hacer lo hare pero no cualquier cosa…"

"Tranquilízate" respondió Dak divertido "no es lo que creo que estas pensando; solo quisiera pedirte que…"

"Que cosa?"

Dak se mordió suavemente el labio inferior "quisiera probar tus labios por última vez"

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de James

"Está bien" dijo el moreno

"En serio?" respondió Dak emocionado

James asintió suavemente mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia él

Dak siguió el gesto y se acerco lentamente hasta que volvió a sentir que sus labios se juntaban con los de él y danzaban suavemente para lograr sentir la cercanía del otro.

Lastimosamente, cuando se separaron del beso, notaron que Kendall estaba ahí, observándolos. El rubio por su parte, llego justo en el momento del beso, quiso huir, pero no, ya había huido demasiado, era hora de enfrentar los hechos.

"Kenny yo…" dijo el moreno antes de que el rubio lo interrumpa

"No te preocupes, James, seré breve." Dijo Kendall sentándose con ellos en la mesa

"Si desean me retiro para que puedan hablar en paz" dijo Dak

"No, está bien, quédate" respondió Kendall

"Primero que nada" continuó el rubio "tengo que disculparme con ambos, no me he comportado de la mejor manera estos últimos días, realmente lo siento, se que Dak sabe la razón por la cual actué así, pero parece que tu no, James… La razón por la que actué así es… pues, la razón es que me…" Kendall suspiró llenándose de valor "Me gustas mucho, James, desde hace ya algunos años y, cuando vi que Dak y tu se entendían tan bien, pues, no pude evitar sentir celos; también siento mucho la forma en la que te trate Dak, fui muy grosero contigo y tu no tenias la culpa de lo que estaba pasando; pero lo que más lamento es no haber tenido el valor para confesar todo lo que sentía y sufrir a solas en vez de hacer algo por enamorarte; sé que me porte como un niño malcriado en vez de un joven enamorado… en serio lo siento; y lamento mucho si esto te incomoda de algún modo, pero tenía que decirlo." Después de decir esto, Kendall se levantó de la mesa, dio media vuelta y se disponía a salir del lugar, pero James tomo suavemente su muñeca y lo giró hacia sí.

"Kenny, quédate un rato si?" dijo James cariñosamente "te invito a desayunar"

Kendall no pudo evitar sonreír "estás seguro? No crees que incomodare su cita?"

"No es una cita…" dijo el moreno acercándose suavemente hacia el rubio "simplemente invité a Dak para explicarle que mi corazón tiene dueño"

"Ah sí?" pregunto Kendall nervioso "y… lo conozco?"

James sonrió "Claro que sí; eres tú!"

"P-pero estabas besando a Dak hace unos minutos" dijo el rubio alejándose un poco, pero James se siguió acercando

"Pues, tómalo como un beso de despedida" respondió el moreno y acabó con el espacio que existía entre los dos, uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso que hizo que sus corazones latieran a mil por hora mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Si no fuese por una camarera que se acercó a la mesa a dejar dos desayunos, quien sabe cuánto tiempo más hubieran estado así…

"Su orden" dijo la camarera

"Perdón, pero no hemos pedido nada aun" respondió James

"No, esto lo mandó el otro joven que estaba con ustedes, también dejó esta nota" dicho esto le extendió al moreno un papel

"Qué dice?" preguntó Kendall

"Muchas gracias por darme un lugar donde dormir estos días, y gracias por aquellos lindos momentos, James; sinceramente espero que sean muy felices los dos. Cariño, Dak Zevon"

"Fue un lindo gesto de su parte" dijo el rubio

James le sonrió y coquetamente dijo "Muy bien, nosotros en que estábamos?"

"Pues" dijo Kendall "creo que estábamos haciendo esto" el rubio tomo de la cintura a James y lo acerco hacia él para besarlo de nuevo…

**FIN**


End file.
